DragonBall SQ
Dragon Ball SOuth Quadrant, often shortened to Dragon Ball SQ or DBSQ, is a fanmade non-profit online doujinshi (fan-manga) that can be found on DeviantArt, as well as on Facebook. This manga was created by "Moffett1990" he is the writer and original artist of the manga. Dragon Ball SQ was originally posted on DeviantArt in Feb 2012, with new pages updated weekly. Moffett1990 decided he didn't like the look of the pages. Doing the pages completely digital using MS Paint did not give him the actual quality he wanted. But, not having the time to sit down and draw the comic the way he wanted, he hired " Elyas11" (writer, artist of DBNG) to revamp DBSQ for him around mid March 2013. Dragon Ball SQ is also being made into a free online anime paid for by Moffett1990 and animated by Warlockmaster however this project will not be done for quite some time. A preview of this animation is on youTube and can be found here About the doujin DBSQ came from the mind of Moffett1990, inspired by his and his children's love for the Dragon Ball franchise, he decided to make his own spin-off. Shortly after making this decision, he started doodling ideas and came up with his first OC's Doru and Broco. After coming up with these two OC's, he began to develop a story and soon after, the first saga was finished. Moffett1990 quickly got to work on the pages and released the original pages on DeviantArt in late Feb 2012. After about 40 pages, Moffett1990 decided that DBSQ needed better art, Although he had the skill, he didn't have the time or resources to actually sit down and draw it himself, so he hired "Elyas11" (writer, creator, artist, of DBNG) to revamp the series. Moffett1990 still writes the story and does pictures that he post on Deviantart of his OCs. DBSQ is not styled in the Japanese manga format like the original Dragon Ball manga. Instead it reads from left to right and is written entirely in English. Hopefully by the time the first saga is complete, it will be translated into other languages. Prologue The story of Dragon Ball SQ takes place in the original Dragon Ball Z timeline, in the South quadrant of the universe, on Planet Lumbar. DBSQ kicks off right after the defeat of Freiza and King Kold at the hands of Future Trunks in Age 764. Sagas Segah saga: This saga focuses on the first major villain, "Segah". Over the course of the story Segah's reason for causing all the pain and destruction on planet Lumbar is revealed. Segah engages in battles with both Doru and Broco, eventually leading to the death of Broco, and sending Doru into SSJ1. Doru then pummels Segah, causing him to retreat to work on a plan he mustered up during his battle with Doru. While Segah is gone, Doru leaves with the planet's guardian Ashu to train. During this time he learns of the Namekians and the dragon balls. He also perfects this new level of power he has reached, and learns some new tricks. When Segah returns, he levels out a bunch of cities to draw out the fighter who caused him to retreat before. The two engage in a huge battle. Despite Segah's training, Doru still has the upper hand throughout the battle without even transforming. This causes Segah to become very angry and he reveals a transformation of his own. Being a saiyan, Doru arrogantly continues fighting without powering up, but Segah's newfound strength quickly proves to be too much for him. Doru answers this new transformation with his Super Saiyan form. The two go toe to toe for a while but Doru again gains the upperhand. Segah, fearing defeat reveals his last trick, his son "Saedoe" an artifical being created from both Segahs and Dorus genes. Together the two pummel Doru until he is at the brink of death…. UNFINISHED Lord Brisk Saga: ''' The second saga of Dragon Ball SQ involves the arrival of a group of three merciless Icejins, "Lord Brisk", "Prince Frigid", "Prince Kuriza", and their army. This story arc has not been drawn yet. '''KAVAL SAGA: The third saga of Dragon Ball SQ involves an evil nomad named Kaval and the arrival of him and his henchmen on Planet Lumbar. This story arc has not been drawn yet. Demon Brother SAGA: The fourth saga of Dragon Ball SQ involves two ancient Demon Brothers "Abraca' and "Dabara" and their re-awakening on Planet Lumbar. This story arc has not been drawn yet. Category:Fan Fiction